Between Us
by missdinaxoxo
Summary: Hatimu tidak akan pernah bisa kusentuh Luhan hyung. Namun, setiap kau butuh, aku akan tetap ada disini untukmu. HanHun, BL, Mpreg, typo(es), cerita pasaran. thanks for reviews. ANNOUNCEMENT
1. Rapuh

Between Us

Rapuh

Cast : Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Pair : Hanhun

Rate : M

Genre : Sad Romance

Warning : BL,Mpreg,uke!Sehun typo(es), cerita pasaran.

Disclaimer : Walaupun pasaran, ide cerita tetap milik saya.

Summary : Sehun yang harus puas dengan status diri nya sebagai kekasih gelap seorang Lu Han.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Sedari awal ia tahu apa yang dilakukannya ini adalah perbuatan yang salah. Menyesal? Apa yang mau disesalkan? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ia sudah terlanjur jatuh kedalam permainannya sendiri. Dada nya terasa sakit. Ia tahu itu dan ia sudah bisa menebaknya sedari awal. Hanya saja sakit nya ini jauh lebih menyakitkan dari perkiraannya.

Semua berawal dari hari itu. Hari yang gelap dan penuh duka mengantarkan kepergian kakak tercinta nya ke asalnya. Ibu nya pingsan berulang-ulang kali semenjak kakak nya pergi seakan tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Ayahnya yang semalam baru berangkat ke London dan tidak bisa langsung balik karena tidak mendapat tiket.

Semua orang dilanda duka, termasuk diri nya. Ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa. Jika ia menangis siapa yang akan menjadi sandaran ibu nya. Ia memilih diam dan memendam sendiri apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Ketika semua telah meninggalkan pemakaman, barulah ia menangis sendirian memeluk tanah yang masih basah tersebut.

"_Noona_, kenapa kau meninggalkanku secepat ini?" Sehun terisak.

"aku masih membutuhkan _Noona_." Sehun semakin terisak.

Tangisan Sehun semakin kencang. Sejujurnya ia belum menerima kepergian _Noona_ nya. Akan tetapi takdir berkata lain. Sekarang ia hanya sendiri.

Sementara itu, sepasang mata memperhatikannya dari jauh. Tidak lama ia mulai melangkah mendekati sesosok namja muda yang kelihatan sangat rapuh. Seakan disentuh sedikit saja akan membuat nya hancur berkeping-keping.

Tangannya terjulur menyentuh pundak rapuh itu dari belakang.

"hei" panggilnya pelan.

Sehun-namja muda rapuh-merasakan sebuah sentuhan di pundak nya, sedikit terkejut seperti sebuah aliran listrik merasuki nya ditambah suara pelan menyapa pendengarannya. Mau tidak mau Sehun menoleh kebelakang.

Mata sipit Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan sosok yang ikut bersimpuh disamping nya ini. ia tahu siapa orang ini bahkan 'lumayan' dekat.

"Luhan _Hyung_." Gumam nya pelan.

Tentu saja ia tahu siapa namanya. Luhan adalah rekan kerja dan teman dekat _Noona_ nya. Mereka pernah beberapa kali bertemu saat Luhan main kerumah nya.

"ayo kita pulang Sehun-_ah_." Ajak Luhan kemudian berdiri.

Sehun menggeleng "aku masih ingin disini hyung."

"sebentar lagi akan hujan. Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini." Bujuk Luhan.

"aku mau menemani _Noona_ disini." Sehun bersikeras tidak ingin pergi, ia memeluk tanah basah makam _Noona_ nya.

Luhan berdecak melihatnya. Ia tahu Sehun sangat menyayangi _Noona_ nya. Hanya saja ia tidak tega pada sosok yang lebih muda dari nya ini.

"kita masih bisa kembali besok, sekarang ayo pulang Hunna. Kau tidak kasihan _umma_ mu sendirian dirumah." Jelas Luhan panjang.

Badan Sehun menegang. Umma nya, bahkan ia lupa kehadiran umma nya yang sedari tadi ia lindungi. Ia lupa telah berjanji untuk menjadi sandaran umma nya.

Seakan kembali kedunia ini lagi. Sehun berdiri.

"ayo hyung, _umma_ pasti membutuhkanku." Sehun berjalan mendahului Luhan.

Luhan menatap lama makam teman nya itu kemudian menyusul Sehun. Berniat mengantarkan namja muda itu kembali kerumah.

Sesuai dugaannya. _Umma_ nya masih menangis dirumah sambil memeluk foto putri sulung nya. Sehun hanya bisa memeluk _umma_ nya dalam diam, tidak ikut menumpahkan semua duka nya di depan sang _Umma_.

Semenjak itulah Sehun mulai menutup diri nya. Ia tidak pernah lagi mengatakan apapun yang ia rasakan. Ia mulai terbiasa menyimpannya sendiri, termasuk bagaimana ia dan Luhan semakin dekat sekarang. Tidak ada yang tahu seberapa dekat Sehun dan Luhan. Gerakan mereka seakan tidak terbaca dan tidak tersadari

Hingga suatu hari, ketika Baekhyun meminta Sehun untuk menemani nya. Disuatu sisi ia ingin menemani temannya itu, ia tahu Baekhyun sedang dalam masa sulit, hubungan temannya itu dengan sedang diambang kehancuran bersama pacar nya. Di sisi lain ia telah berjanji duluan pergi bersama Luhan. Mau tidak mau hari itu Sehun jujur kepada Baekhyun.

"Luhan?Lu-Han?" tanya Baekhyun seakan tidak percaya.

"iya _hyung_." Jawab Sehun lemah.

"kalian dekat?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"dia teman _Noona_ ku." Jawab Sehun-lagi-.

"itu aku juga tahu, tapi bagaimana bisa?" Baekhyun masih belum percaya, selama ini tidak ada yang mencurigakan antara Sehun dan Luhan.

"baiklah, nanti cerita ya."ujar Baekhyun.

Akhirnya sore itu Sehun pergi bersama Luhan, menghabiskan sore mereka dengan pergi ke bioskop. Kemudian dilanjut makan malam.

Selama itu pula Luhan tidak melepas genggaman tangan mereka. Sesekali memeluk tubuh Sehun yang masih kelihatan rapuh di sela duka nya yang belum hilang.

Semakin malam semakin intim.

Chu

Luhan melumat bibir atas Sehun sedangkan Sehun hanya diam tidak memberi reaksi apapun. Tidak membalas, tidak juga menolaknya.

"kenapa tidak dibalas Hunna?" bisik Luhan dengan suara berat nya di telinga Sehun dan kemudian mencium bibir Sehun, melumat nya atas bawah.

Sehun mulai terlena dan terbawa ciuman memabukkan Luhan, perlahan ia membalas nya. Memagut bibir _plumy_ Luhan. Membiarkan Luhan menguasai rongga mulut nya dan menguasai diri nya.

Entah bagaimana cara nya sekarang Sehun terduduk diatas pangkuan Luhan didalam mobil Luhan tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuh bagian atas nya. Luhan pun seperti itu. Bibir mereka masih saling bertautan.

"eeeugghh." Erangan tertahan Sehun keluar ketika tangan Luhan bermain diarea tubuh nya.

"_hyunghh_." Sehun mendesah saat bibir Luhan mulai mengukir tanda di sekitar leher nya. Membuat nya semakin terlena dan membiarkan Luhan menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuh nya. Memberikan kenikmatan dunia kepada nya.

.

.

.

Sehun menceritakan apa yang ia alami bersama Luhan malam itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Hunnie apa kau tidak tahu kalau Luhan itu telah bertunangan?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

JDER

Seperti tersambar petir Sehun membelalakan mata nya.

"Apa maksud mu hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Luhan itu telah bertunangan, jangan berhubungan lagi dengannya." Jelas dan pinta Baekhyun.

"kenapa aku tidak tahu_ hyung_? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mengatakannya kepadaku?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya.

Baekhyun memeluk Sehun erat. Ia tahu Sehun terguncang saat ini.

Jadi selama ini ia berhubungan dengan orang yang telah memiliki tunangan? Selama ini ia menjadi kekasih gelap Luhan? Jadi semua kata manis itu apa?

Sehun terdiam seperti patung dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Tidak memberi reaksi apapun.

"Hunnie _please_, jangan berhubungan lagi dengan Luhan ya?" pinta Baekhyun.

"ak aku tidak tahu _hyung_. Aku sudah terlanjur mencintai nya." Setetes airmata turun dari matanya tanpa kendali apapun.

Sejak saat itu Sehun seakan masih belum percaya, namun ia tetap mencari kebenarannya. Ternyata memang benar Luhan telah bertunangan. Tunangan nya itu sangat manis. Sehun memperhatikan diri nya dan Minseok-tunangan Luhan-. Perbedaan mereka begitu mencolok. Minseok yang bertubuh ideal dan berisi, sedangkan ia kurus kering. Minseok yang menggemaskan, sedangkan ia?

"bodoh." Sehun mengatai diri nya sendiri. Kenapa selama ini ia tidak sadar? Kemana saja dia selama ini?

.

.

.

Hari hari telah berlalu, Sehun masih belum bisa lepas dari Luhan. Sekarang dunia nya hanya Luhan, Luhan dan Luhan. Setiap Luhan membutuhkannya, ia masih tetap melayaninya. Tidak masalah bagi nya dengan status nya yang hanya **kekasih gelap**. Bagi nya yang penting ia bahagia dan Luhan tidak pernah membahas oranglain selama bersamanya. Itu sudah cukup.

Sehun hanya butuh berakting di luar, menunjukkan kepada khalayak ramai bahwa ia adalah seorang _actor_ yang handal. Sehun akan berpura-pura dan tidak menujukkan reaksi apapun. Ia memasang wajah datar ketika bertemu Luhan dan Minseok. Menyimpan segala sedih nya sendiri dan hanya akan menangis dihadapan Baekhyun yang selama ini menjadi sandarannya. Sehun tidak bisa bersandar kepada orangtua nya. Kesehatan _umma_ nya menurun semenjak kematian _Noona_ nya, sedangkan _appa_ sibuk mengurusi bisnis dan kondisi _umma_ nya.

Ini lah hari-hari Sehun, memasang topeng nya di luar, menangis dalam kesendirian, bersikap seolah-olah ia tidak tahu apa-apa dihadapan Luhan.

Seperti saat ini, ia sibuk melenguh dan mendesahkan nama Luhan saat sosok itu memberikan kenikmatan untuk nya.

"_hyunghh_ lebihhh ce….pathh." desah Sehun meminta Luhan memompa tubuh nya lebih cepat.

"nehhh _baby_ sshhh." Luhan menuruti permintaan Sehun.

Semakin cepat, cepat dan tidak terkendali.

"Luhhhhaaaannnnhhh _Hyunnggghhhh_." Lenguh Sehun sampai di puncak kenikmatannya. Mata nya mengabur, kepala nya terasa ringan, badannya terasa melayang.

"Sehuuuunnnhhhh _baby_." Luhan melesakkan diri nya kedalam Sehun, membiarkan semua cairannya masuk kedalam tubuh Sehun. Mata nya terpejam sedangkan bibir nya langsung memakan bibir Sehun dengan penuh nafsu.

"_hyung_." Panggil Sehun masih terengah-engah disamping Luhan.

"hum?" Luhan bergumam.

"apa arti ku untukmu _hyung_?" tanya Sehun memberanikan diri.

Sudah lama ia ingin mempertanyakan ini kepada Luhan, hanya saja ia takut. Selama ini mereka menjalin hubungan layak nya sepasang kekasih. Memang tidak ada kata cinta yang terucap, bahkan pertanyaan 'mau kan kau menjadi pacarku?' pun tidak pernah keluar dari mulut mereka masing-masing. Mereka hanya menjalani nya, membiarkan semua nya mengalir seperti air sungai tanpa tahu akan kemana semua ini bermuara.

"…"

Sehun tidak mendengar reaksi apapun. Luhan tidak mau menjawab nya dan itu cukup bagi Sehun sebagai jawabannya.

Perlahan, Sehun turun dari ranjang yang menjadi saksi permainan panas mereka. Sehun meraih baju nya memakai nya pelan-pelan, sesekali ia meringis dibagian bawahnya.

Dengan langkah terseok Sehun pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang terdiam menyaksikan kepergiannya.

Sehun mengusap perut datar nya dengan perlahan, langkah pelan membawa tubuh rapuh nya menjauh dari tempat itu.

"setidak ada dirimu yang akan menemani diriku nanti."

_Belum sempat ku membagi kebahagianku_

_Belum sempat membuat dia tersenyum_

_Haruskah ku kehilangan untuk kesekian kali?_

_(Agnes Monica – Rapuh)_

END


	2. Moonlight

Between Us

Title : Moonlight

Cast : Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Genre : Sad Romance

Warning : BL, mpreg, typo(es), cerita pasaran

Disclaimer : Biar dikata pasaran, this story belong to me

Summary : Hatimu tidak akan pernah bisa kusentuh. Namun, setiap kau butuh, aku akan tetap ada disini untukmu.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu semenjak Sehun meninggalkan Luhan setelah melewati malam panas mereka. Kedua nya 'kehilangan kontak'. Kehilangan kontak disini maksudnya bukan kehilangan nomor yang bisa dihubungi atau yang lainnya. Melainkan _enggan_ untuk saling menghubungi. Sehun dengan seluruh ego akan rasa sakitnya. Luhan yang terlalu sibuk melewati hari-hari nya bersama sang tunangan,

Sehun merasakan rindu yang menjadi kepada Luhan. Terlalu rindu hingga membuat seluruh tubuhnya lemah. Sehun butuh Luhan, Sehun ingin sentuhan Luhan. Sehun sakit dan hanya Luhan yang bisa mengobati nya.

"_Nan ottokhae_?" Lirih Sehun mengelus perutnya yang kelihatan sedikit membuncit.

"_Baby_ rindu appa? Aku juga merindukan Luhan _hyung_." Sehun masih dengan mengusap pelan perutnya.

Usia kandungan Sehun masih berumur dua bulan. Belum kelihatan bahwa ia tengah berbadan dua saat ini. Penyebabnya badan kurus ditambah kebiasaan Sehun memakai baju kedodoran. Setidaknya ia masih bisa menyembunyikan keadaannya untuk beberapa bulan kedepan kepada semua orang.

Ya, tidak ada satu pun orang terdekatnya yang tahu Sehun tengah hamil, termasuk Baekhyun. Sehun memilih tidak memberi tahu Baekhyun-orang yang telah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya sendiri-. Ingat Sehun telah menutup dirinya. Sehun adalah _actor_ di depan khalayak ramai.

"Aku merindukanmu _hyung_." Kali ini Sehun menatap foto Luhan yang tersimpan apik di _galery_ _smartphone_ nya. Sedikit berpikir, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Luhan.

"_Hyung_." Sapa Sehun begitu panggilannya diangkat.

"…"

.

.

.

Disinilah Sehun, duduk berdua dengan Luhan di bibir pantai. Tidak lama setelah Sehun menghubungi Luhan, ia langsung dijemput dan dibawa Luhan kesini, kesebuah pantai.

Keduanya memilih diam. Luhan menutup mata nya, menikmati semilir angin berhembus yang menerbangkan rambutnya kebelakang. Sedangkan Sehun diam menundukkan kepalanya, memilin ujung kaos lengan panjang kebesarannya.

_Grep_

Tangan Sehun berhenti memilin ujung bajunya. Badannya tegang seketika saat Luhan merengkuhnya. Membawanya kepelukan hangat yang begitu dirindukannya.

"_hyunghh_." Lirih Sehun dengan buliran air yang turun dari matanya.

"aku merindukannmu Hunna." Luhan semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya kepada sesosok yang rapuh ini kedalam dekapannya.

"_hyung_ hiks." Sehun terisak menumpahkan perasaannya. Jemarinya masih belum melepas ujung bajunya.

"ssstt_ uljima. Hyung mianhae_." Luhan mengusap pelan punggung Sehun menenangkan tubuh bergetar karena isakan pemilik tubuh yang menjadi.

Kedua nya kembali terdiam. Sehun masih mengeluarkan isakan lirihnya didalam rengkuhan Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap kosong jauh ke lautan lepas. Pikirannya menerawang jauh entah kemana.

"jangan 'pergi' lagi Hunna." Pinta Luhan menutup matanya semakin erat memeluk Sehun.

"aku membutuhkanmu." Sambung Luhan mulai mengecupi puncak kepala Sehun.

"_hyunghh_ hiks._ Minseokki_ hyung bagaimana hiks?" tanya Sehun masih dalam isakannya.

Luhan melepas pelukannya, tangannya memegang kedua pundak ringkih Sehun.

"bisakah tidak membawa nama oranglain diantara kita?" ujar Luhan.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya.

"tapi _hyung_."

"sssttt, hanya kita saat ini." telunjuk Luhan berada didepan kedua belah bibir Sehun.

Sehun hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

'selalu seperti ini. sampai kapan _hyung_?' inner Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum kembali membawa Sehun kedalam rengkuhannya.

"aku merindukanmu Hunna. Sangat merindukanmu." Luhan memperat rengkuhannya mengantarkan Sehun kembali kedalam jurang cinta terdalamnya seakan tidak ada jalan untuk keluar.

.

.

.

Hubungan Luhan dan Sehun kembali seperti sebulan yang lalu. Cinta sepihak Sehun masih berlanjut, status hubungan yang masih tidak jelas, malam bergairah yang panjang, sentuhan Luhan yang semakin memabukkan, dan _actor_ Sehun yang bertambah hebat. Hingga sampai saat ini Luhan masih belum mengetahui Sehun tengah berbadan dua, mengandung benihnya didalam perutnya yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai membuncit itu. Hanya masih belum terlalu kelihatan.

"Hunna, kenapa perutmu gembung seperti ini eoh?" tanya Luhan disela-sela kegiatan 'panas' mereka.

"akhir-akhir ini aku makanhh ohh banyak _hyung_ aahh." Jawab Sehun ditengah desahannya akan 'pompaan' Luhan ditubuhnya.

"eoh_ jinja_? Kau sedang tidak berbohong kan?" Luhan melambatkan 'gerakannya'.

"_ani hyung aniya._"

Tentu saja yang dikatakan Sehun tidak benar. Justru yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Sehun jarang makan, kehamilannya di trimester awal membuat nafsu makannya berkurang. Saat ini hanya susu yang bisa diandalkan Sehun untuk memenuhi tuntutan gizi akan tubuh dan calon bayinya.

"jangan berbohong Hunna, bahkan kau tidak menghabiskan makanan yang kita pesan semalam." Luhan memicingkan matanya menatap tajam Sehun yang mulai gugup. 'Gerakan' Luhan berhenti sepenuhnya walau dirinya masih 'menyatu' dengan Sehun.

"_aniya hyung_, semalam kan _hyung_ tahu. Aku baru selesai makan masakan _umma_ yang sangat jarang akhit-akhir ini. _Hyung_ kan tahu sendiri keadaan _umma_ semenjak _Noona_ pergi." Lirih Sehun mengeluarkan 'kebohongannya' lagi. Tentu saja bohong, bahkan Sehun sendiri menghindar untuk bertemu kedua orangtuanya. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa berbohong kepada _umma_ nya. Daripada ia ketahuan hamil, jadi sebisa mungkin Sehun tidak bertemu ibu nya.

Luhan terhenyak akan perkataan 'bohong' Sehun. Ia tersadar bahwa Sehun masih dalam duka. Ia juga tahu bagaimana keadaan _umma_ Sehun yang masih belum merelakan kepergian putrinya. Luhan akhirnya percaya.

"_hyunghh_." Sehun melenguh menggerakan pinggulnya kembali memancing Luhan untuk 'memompa' dirinya.

"eoh, jadi _baby_ Hunna mulai nakal?" Luhan menunjukkan seringaiannya.

"terima hukumanmu anak nakal." Luhan menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Membuat Sehun terlonjak-lonjak dibawahnya.

"_Ahh hyungg._" Desahan Sehun menjadi.

Luhan membalikkan posisi menjadi Sehun diatasnya. Memutar tubuh Sehun menjadi membelakanginya. Membuat geraman Luhan menjadi karena 'milik'nya yang serasa diplintir 'lubang' Sehun.

Luhan memegangi pinggang Sehun, membantu Sehun menunggangi dirinya.

"_hyunghh ohh_." Sehun mendesah, kedua tangan nakalnya mulai meremas dada nya sendiri. Kehamilan semakin membawanya kedalam nafsu yang menjadi-jadi.

Luhan sibuk mengeram rendah masih memegang pinggang tubuh ringkih diatasnya.

"AHHH." "grrrrmmm." Desahan keras Sehun dan geraman Luhan yang semakin merendah menandakan mereka kembali menemui puncak kenikmatan.

Tanpa melepas tautan, Luhan menarik Sehun kebelakang, membiarkan Sehun terlentang diatas badannya. Kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya. Desahan Sehun kembali terdengar keras, tangannya memegang _bedpost_ menahan nikmat yang melanda seluruh tubuhnya hingga menggapai surga dunia.

Keduanya terengah-engah, dada yang naik turun. Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan yang terpejam. Tatapan mata yang lembut penuh cinta yang sayangnya belum mampu menyentuh hati Luhan.

Plop

Sret

Bunyi tautan terlepas dan Luhan yang segera berlari dengan tubuh polosnya menuju kamar mandi.

Sehun mengambil kaos kebesarannya, kemudian dengan tertatih sambil memegang pinggulnya ia berjalan menyusul Luhan.

"hoek hoek."

Luhan mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya.

"_hyung gwenchana_?" tanya Sehun memijit tengkuk Luhan.

Luhan membersihkan mulutnya dirasa mualnya telah menghilang.

Sehun menyerahkan _bathrobe_ kepada Luhan.

"aneh, sudah dua bulan ini aku selalu seperti ini setiap pagi. Dokter hanya mengatakan aku masuk angin." Ujar Luhan mengungkapkan pikirannya.

Sehun terdiam mendengarnya.

'Mungkinkah ini alasannya aku tidak pernah muntah semenjak hamil?' Sehun menatap perutnya.

"mungkin hyung memang masuk angin. Lebih sekarang istirahat." Sehun mendorong Luhan ke ranjang kemudian masuk kedalam pelukannya Luhan, menyamankan dirinya.

"tapi _hyung_ belum puas Hunna." Rengek Luhan.

"_aniya hyung_, ini sudah jam enam pagi dan badanku pegal."tolak Sehun kemudian menutup mata nya melesakkan wajahnya kedada bidang Luhan.

"huh, _jaljayo_ Sehunna." Luhan mengecup pipi Sehun dan menyusul Sehun masuk kedalam mimpi.

Drrtt drrttt

Baru akan terlelap, suara getar _smartphone_ kembali membawa Luhan sadar. Dengan malas diambilnya benda yang setia bergetar itu.

"_**baozi baobei."**_

Itulah nama yang tertera di _smartphone_ Luhan.

"ya _chagia._" Jawab Luhan tangannya mengelus puncak kepala Sehun.

"…"

"eoh? Hati-hati disana sayang."

"…"

"_nado saranghae_."

Panggilan terputus, tangan Luhan masih mengusap kepala Sehun.

'hyung, inikah jawabannya? Apa kau kesepian ditinggal sementara oleh tunaganmu?'

Sehun semakin memejamkan matanya, menahan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengeluarkan buliran bening dari matanya. Sedari tadi ia belum tidur dan semua percakapan Luhan terdengar jelas ditelinganya.

Pikirannya kembali melayang saat ia menghubungi Luhan pertama kali beberapa waktu yang lalu pasca sebulan kehilangan kontak.

'_hyung_ biarkan aku egois. Biarkan aku ada disini selama kau membutuhkanku. Bahkan aku tidak akan pernah pergi_ hyung_.'

_Sebuah tempat yang tidak akan bisa aku sentuh_

_Sebuah tempat yang tidak bisa aku tempati_

_Sebuah refleksi yang ternyata bukan dia_

_Inilah kisah sedihku tentang cintayang tidak terpenuhi_

_Semakin mendekat, semakin kuat sakit yang kurasakan_

_**(Exo-Moonlight Indonesian translate)**_

END


	3. announcement

Hai

Mau ngasih tahu aja, buat para reader yang ingin membaca kelanjutan Between Us. Silahkan buka link dibawah ini :

_storyofourstories_._wordpress_._com/_2015/06/26/_fanfiction-between-us-if-hanhun/

Please delete (_)

Thanks All


End file.
